Forum:2012-11-19 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- I was wondering if any other Jägers were going to show up. Mamma's 517th is on the job. AndyAB99 (talk) 10:58, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Apparently Moloch's "not wanting to die" works when fighting as well.--Kuopiofi (talk) 11:47, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Moloch must be part Irish.--Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 12:17, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Just personally, I find the rain overlay on this page a little too busy. It's hard to make out details, especially in panel two. Which is a shame, considering how great Phil's artwork is. Lady Blanc (talk) 15:04, November 19, 2012 (UTC) : The problem with viewing details on this page will probably be less of a problem in the printed version. : While I am on this subject, I have to say that I would love it if the Professors would provide us with multiple versions of every page image. At a minimum, in addition to the final art, I would like to see for each page: (1) the original story board, (2) Phil's original pencil sketch, (3) the colored art before Cheyenne applies any Photoshop filters (e.g. blurring) or overlays to it. Ideally, I would also like to see (2) and (3), as well as the final art without dialog balloons. I know, I'm not asking for much am I? And so far the Professors have failed to see that they must cater to my every whim! ;-) : I realize that, even if they wanted to do this, they simply don't have time right now. I hope that they may put this material up on the web site after the story is done, but that's a long way off. Maybe their kids can post all the extra stuff to the site and my kids (if I ever have any) can read it. --William Ansley (talk) 18:08, November 19, 2012 (UTC) : Regarding the rain, they've been out in that relatively heavy rain now for what, at least 20-30 minutes as they head through the town, possibly longer, and yet no one's hair has been plastered to their head? Hmmm.... : NEW! Spark Hair Gel! Keep that "Mad Scientist" look through the heaviest storm! Now Available for electricity-damaged hair too! - Jagerdraught Rejectee ::: Also, I note that despite Tarvek and Agatha doing some pretty Sparky stuff here, only once have we seen the "spark"-look speech balloons recently, when Agatha asked Da Boyz to "get it for her". The whole exchange about the phase-lock multiplier seems like the kind of thing they would be discussing "in the madness place". - Jagerdraught Rejectee ::::While it's possible for two sparks to have a technical discussion without going into the 'madness place', the way they are talking does sound like it would be in there, or edging on it. 14:46, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::I find it interesting how the two jager group handle getting parts for the boss, dimos group goes hunting , while mamma Gkikas group goes shopping. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 17:29, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :: Phase-lock multiplier, woot! Now power it with a pulsed wave detonation engine! -- SpareParts (talk) 01:22, November 21, 2012 (UTC)